happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wars
Happy Wars is a free-to-play type game, the first of its kind on the Xbox 360. It is a castle siege game where the players' ultimate goal in each game is to successfully assault the enemy's castle. Initially, the game was restricted to XBOX LIVE Gold members, but a title update in January 2014 allowed XBOX LIVE Silver members to play. In late April of the same year, a public beta was unveiled for the PC. The PC version was fully released on May 28, 2014. On June 9, 2014 a version was been announced for the Xbox One, to be released in the early Spring of 2015. The Xbox One version was released on April 24, 2015. Gameplay The gameplay of Happy Wars is (and has been) comparable to titles like Awesomenauts and other titles of the genre. Players are to, from their own base, defeat their rivals and ultimately, capture the opposing base, before the opposing team does the same to them. Special Variants Occasionally, once every half-month at the least, the developers offer a modified game mode. This mode is completely different from the regular game mode, with a totally different focus. Items can be won from this mode, although the challenge only lasts for a week or two. Customization A core feature of Happy Wars is the ability to customize your characters. Per player, there are nine characters, three per class. Players have the power to change their gender and general appearance, as well as personality. Available languages The following languages are available for use in-game: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Chinese, Korean, and Japanese. (Source: Steam) Reception The game recieved fairly decent reviews, bearing a 6 (out of 10) on OXM. OXM praised the "varied and well designed maps" and the colorful tones of the game, but criticized the pay-to-win focus and lag issues. In IGN, however, the game fared worse. It got a 4 on the site by official review, but the game's user review was, on average, 6.7. Developer info The game was developed by Toylogic, Inc. Historically, the company was part of the dev-team that worked on Super Smash Bros.: Brawl (HAL Laboratory, 2007), alongside major developers Intelligient Systems, Game Arts, and others. (source: SSBB Credits) Happy Wars is Toylogic's "first original title". Minimum System Requirements (PC) *CPU: 2GHz processor (listed: Intel Core 2 Duo or AMD equivalent) *Memory: 2GB RAM *GPU: DirectX 9-compatible card with 256MB of memory (Listed: nVidia 8800 series or AMD equivalent) *Storage: 800MB of storage space *Constant internet connection required for play. Wiki Members' Tests *How to Locate Specs: If you have no idea on what parts your computer uses, the best way is to right-click on Computer from the Start menu and select "Properties." For a more detailed form, click on "Windows Experience Index," then "View...detailed performance and system information." *Note: "Game Settings" refers to the settings within the game launcher, not the game itself. If your name appears more than once on this list, please append () after your name in the list. Please also use your username on the wiki, not your Steam ID. Gallery Shin-logo.jpg|Promotional image with updated logo (used with Xbox One advertisements). Happy wars2.jpg Category:Core